


Wishmaster

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood and Injury, Curtain Fic, Drama, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Isekai, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Swearing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: "Если вас привлекают только девушки и куны из аниме, то вы, скорее всего, лесбиянка". Эрвин Смит был с этим утверждением категорически не согласен.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 10





	Wishmaster

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Таймлайн не совсем соответствует реальности. Даты выхода глав манги не строго совпадают с реальными, но события начинаются в день рождения Эрвина - 14 октября.  
> 2\. Глава манги №114 заканчивается иначе: читатели не знают, что причиной взрыва было громовое копье, и что Леви от него пострадал.  
> 3\. У меня нет медицинского образования, даже базового, поэтому описания первой помощи могут быть неточными/некорректными.  
> 4\. Я добавила сноски с пояснениями некоторых отсылок к поп-культуре. Я предполагаю, что у некоторых из вас всё же есть жизнь, и вы можете не понять их все с ходу.  
> 5\. Воспринимайте эту работу как рождественский ромком. Я хотела сделать её более трагичной и углубиться в реалистичные и порой плохие последствия жизни Леви в чужом мире, но в конце концов, у всех праздник, и я предлагаю просто порадоваться.

_Disturbed; will I disappear with a vision of tomorrow_

_Or will I fall?_

Этот День рождения прошёл так же, как предыдущие четыре или пять. Утром Эрвин пролистал все смс от магазинов и кафе, предлагавших ему купоны на скидку именинника, собрался на работу и в конце дня получил открытку от компании, в которой работал. Затем позвонил маме и поздравил её, а добравшись домой, поужинал праздничными роллами и бутылкой вина. Новая серия “Мистера Робота” была захватывающей; он уже не мог дождаться следующей.

Улегшись в постель, Эрвин ответил “Спасибо! :)” на сообщения друзей с поздравлениями и просмотрел ленту инстаграма. Заблокировав экран, он отложил телефон и со вздохом уставился в потолок. На нем слабо светились наклеенные давным-давно звездочки и полумесяцы из флуоресцентной краски. Он перевел взгляд на полку для сувениров и фигурок, которые отбрасывали замысловатые тени при свете маленького usb-ночника. Достоянием его коллекции была фигурка капитана Леви в полный рост, купленная на один из предыдущих дней рождения. “Тебе даже хуже чем мне, - подумал Эрвин, мысленно обращаясь к нему. - День рождения в Рождество, которое в твоём мире даже не отмечают”.

Последняя глава “Атаки титанов” невероятно его взволновала; капитан Леви в одиночку расправился с толпой неразумных титанов, в которых превратился его отряд, и преследовал Зика Йегера, чтобы наконец расправиться с ним. Эрвин ненавидел Зика и обожал Леви, поэтому ждал исхода этой битвы с огромным нетерпением. Манга была черно-белой, однако он ясно представлял себе капитана среди вечнозеленых гигантских деревьев в таком же зеленом плаще, потемневшем от пропитавшей его крови. Как и всегда, тот был невероятно быстрым, смертоносным и… прекрасным. Он точно должен был победить, ведь герои для того и нужны, чтобы побеждать, верно?

Эрвин выключил смарт-ночник с телефона, повернулся набок и подумал: “Спокойной ночи”. Затем лег обратно на спину, которая ужасно болела. За закрытыми глазами мелькали отдельные сцены прошедшего дня, но вдруг он вспомнил о кое-чём важном. 

Он с детства следовал привычке загадывать желание в День рождения, перед сном. Эти желания почти никогда не сбывались, да и заниматься чем-то подобным в его возрасте было так по-дурацки, но все же это было его личной доброй традицией. _“Хочу, чтобы он стал реальным,_ \- зажмурившись, подумал Эрвин. - _И полюбил меня”._

Это желание пришло на ум спонтанно, и он усмехнулся в подушку. “Загадал бы ещё себе здоровый режим сна, мир во всем мире и Half-Life 3”*, - подумал он и широко зевнул.

С этими мыслями он быстро заснул, ведь довольно сильно устал за день. Ему ничего не снилось, и даже не мучила жажда после вина, так что отдых вполне можно было назвать хорошим. “Было”, поскольку ему показалось, что не прошло и пары часов, как его разбудил какой-то неприятный навязчивый звук. Подняв голову с подушки, он почти сразу сообразил, что кто-то колотил в дверь. _Какого хрена господи блядь_ , - Эрвин нашарил телефон и бросил быстрый взгляд на часы: не было еще и пяти утра, и он даже представить не мог, кому он понадобился в такое время. В голову полезли ужасные версии вроде того, что он спьяну затопил соседей, или у кого-то из них случился пожар. Единственным способом развеять сомнения было открыть дверь и выяснить, что случилось.

Эрвин вылез из постели и поспешил ко входной двери, шлепая босыми ступнями по полу. Глазка в двери не было, поэтому он осторожно прислушался к происходящему снаружи. В тот же момент в дверь заколотили с новой силой, кажется, ногой, и он подскочил от неожиданности. “Кто там?” - спросил он, стараясь звучать максимально спокойно. “Открывай уже, мать твою!” - крикнули из-за двери. Он нахмурился: голос показался ему знакомым, но это точно не был кто-то из его друзей. Его осенила догадка, и он сделал безрассудную вещь: повернул замок в открытое положение и распахнул дверь. 

Его с нечеловеческой силой втолкнули назад в квартиру, и Эрвин панически ругнулся, решив, что на него напал грабитель, насильник, банковский коллектор или все сразу. Пришелец с грохотом захлопнул за собой дверь и прислонился спиной к ее поверхности, будто пытался подпереть своим телом. Эрвину хватило одного сфокусированного взгляда в полумраке прихожей, чтобы обомлеть на месте: лицо у того было все залито кровью, но эти глаза он бы ни с кем не перепутал. 

Это точно был какой-то тупой розыгрыш. Но ведь он никому не рассказывал о своем желании! Оно было слишком личным и слишком… ребяческим. 

“Леви” неуловимо метнулся вперед и приставил к его груди обломок окровавленного клинка - это на розыгрыш уже никак не тянуло. “Где я?” - резко осведомился тот, задрав голову и глядя прямо ему в лицо. “Бауштрассе 25, Франкфурт-на-Майне”*, - с перепугу отчитался Эрвин, подняв ладони в защитном жесте. Леви обшарил его лицо недоверчивым взглядом и явно ничего не понял, к тому же, не убрал клинок. “Ты кто? - спросил он снова. - Ты из Марли? Или элдиец? Вижу, что гражданский”. Эрвин совершенно растерялся и смотрел в упор на человека, так невероятно похожего на капитана. На человека, который совершенно никак не мог быть настоящим капитаном. “Я не оттуда, - признался он, и сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову. - Но я свой”. Он приложил сжатый кулак к груди, и Леви на мгновение изменился в лице, будто опешил, а затем отзеркалил жест свободной рукой. 

Чёрт, это был очень классный ролевик. Эрвин даже перестал сердиться за побудку. Он заулыбался и даже покраснел, ожидая, что тот улыбнется в ответ. Однако лицо Леви оставалось напряженным и бледным, даже каким-то серым, и было видно, как он крепко сжимал зубы. Рука, которую он прижал к груди, тоже была в крови, и когда Эрвин присмотрелся, то с ужасом понял, что та была настоящей.

До этого Леви прижимал левую руку к своему боку, а когда отнял ее, на пол стали падать крупные капли крови. Её запах ударил Эрвину в нос, и его замутило. “Эй, ты же ранен, - воскликнул он и попытался отвести руку с клинком от себя подальше. - Да брось ты его, я хочу помочь”. Леви швырнул обломок клинка в угол и зажал рану ладонью снова. “Ерунда, - отозвался он, осмотрев распоротую ткань рубашки, заскорузлой от высохшей крови. - Я себя залатаю. Мне нужны иголка с ниткой, чистая ткань и любое крепкое бухло”. Эрвин ужаснулся и переспросил: “Ты что, будешь прямо по живому зашивать?” Он не раз видел такое в кино, и предполагал, что это было адски больно. “Ты больной? - без особого удивления спросил Леви. - Кто ж на себе раны зашивает?”

Эрвин решил ущипнуть себя за руку, на всякий случай. Леви разговаривал резко и отрывисто, будто клинком рубил, и голос у него был точь-в-точь как в аниме. Ситуация была близка к критической: у него в квартире находился истекающий кровью человек, и Эрвину впору было бы запаниковать, но его мозг невероятно легко принял происходящее и тот факт, что Леви, очевидно, все-таки был _реальным_. Даже если Эрвин и выдавал желаемое за действительное, у них не было времени на вопросы.

“Или глухой? - прикрикнул на него тот. - Принеси что я сказал, а то я тут кровью истеку скоро”. Он опрометью кинулся в ванную и достал из шкафчика аптечку. Затем вывернул ящик в кухне в поисках шкатулки для швейных принадлежностей, которыми не пользовался ни разу, и там же, из посудного шкафа, достал початую бутылку виски, подаренного коллегами. Леви, тем временем, вежливо остался стоять в прихожей. “Не хочет наследить в квартире”, - подумал Эрвин, и его чуть ли не впервые за это утро посетило ощущение ирреальности происходящего.

Он молча вручил Леви то, что он просил, не зная, что сказать. “Угу”, - кивнул тот. Очевидно, это означало “спасибо”. Он уселся на пол и задрал рубашку, обнажая продолговатый порез поперек бока, довольно глубокий и с рваными краями. Эрвин заставил себя не отводить взгляд. Внутри себя он кричал.

_Ты это загадывал? Доволен?! У тебя в квартире Леви Аккерман зашивает себе бок, и его нельзя отвезти в больницу, потому что у персонажей манги не бывает документов и страховки! Наслаждайся, Эрвин Смит!_

Леви скептически осмотрел свою рану и потянулся к бутылке. Эрвин торопливо открыл аптечку и дал ему хлоргексидин. “Поверь, это получше будет”, - доверительно сказал он. Ему очень хотелось чем-то помочь, но вряд ли он смог бы заставить себя прикоснуться к ране. Иногда он представлял, как ухаживает за раненым в бою капитаном Леви, но, конечно, никогда не воображал себе все медицинские подробности. В тот момент от того разило потом, дорожной пылью и кровью, а еще лошадью. Эрвин осторожно предложил: “Может, ты хочешь сначала помыться?” Леви поднял на него взгляд и проворчал: “Если я не зашью сейчас, меня обмывать будут”.

_Он что, пошутил?_

Ватные диски, смоченные в антисептике, которыми обложился Леви, мгновенно стали алыми, и он зашипел. Эрвин сел рядом и открыл упаковку с мотком бинта. Тем временем Леви, сощурившись, ловко продел нитку в ушко иглы и откусил край. Он взял у Эрвина бинт и сложил его в две узкие плотные полоски, а затем приложил к краям раны, как будто делал это уже много раз. Он совсем ненадолго прикрыл глаза, чтобы успокоиться и не видеть, что Леви там делал, кряхтя и ругаясь себе под нос, а когда открыл, тот уже быстро сметывал края бинта ниткой, стягивая рану. Справившись, он обмотал пояс остатками бинта, закрепляя повязку. 

Эрвин не мог больше сдерживаться и тронул его за руку. “Я могу чем-то помочь?” - негромко спросил он. Его переполняли чувства; он любил Леви и волновался за него до дрожи. Тот посмотрел на его ладонь на своем предплечье, а затем перевел взгляд на лицо. “Можешь, - ответил он уже не так резко. - Принеси пару ведер воды помыться, а то у меня опять кровь пойдет, если начну рукоятку у колодца крутить”. Эрвин озадаченно почесал подбородок. “Мне не нужно носить воду из колодца”, - сказал он, не зная, как объяснить Леви устройство современного водопровода. “У тебя есть прислуга? - тот удивленно вскинул бровь. - Как тебя зовут?” Эрвин улыбнулся и ответил: “Эрвин Смит”.

Он подал ладонь для рукопожатия, и Леви помедлил, глядя на него исподлобья, однако принял её и пожал ему руку. Его собственная ладонь была маленькой и невероятно грязной, но Эрвин совсем не чувствовал брезгливости. “Леви”, - коротко представился тот, и Эрвин кивнул, сделав вид, что не знал его имени. Он смотрел на того во все глаза и испытывал двойственные чувства: за всю жизнь он не видел ни одного человека, даже близко похожего на _этого_ Леви, и в то же время ему казалось, будто он знал его уже много лет.

“Ты хороший человек, Эрвин Смит”, - серьезно сказал Леви, и он растаял. Тот произносил его имя на японский манер - “Эрувин Сумису” - и ему это ужасно понравилось, хотя и звучало как коверкание его имени. То, что он свободно говорил на немецком, тоже казалось естественным. 

Эрвин поднялся на ноги и подал руку Леви, помогая ему встать. “Ванная там”, - он неловко поманил за собой, всё ещё не зная, как себя вести. Обычно он представлял себя в реальности Леви, а не наоборот. Теперь же ему предстояло объяснять, как пользоваться душем. 

В его крохотной ванной тот смотрел на всё так, как обычно люди смотрят на собор святого Петра изнутри. Не задавая вопросов, он потрогал горячую поверхность бойлера и заглянул под раковину. Впрочем, он оказался вполне смекалистым; Эрвину было достаточно один раз показать, как регулировать температуру воды и включать душ, как тот заявил, что сможет сделать это сам. Он предположил, что это было не сложнее, чем устройство УПМ.

“Если вдруг что понадобится, зови меня”, - сказал Эрвин, пытаясь звучать непринужденно. Ему не хотелось выглядеть навязчивым. Леви опять сказал “угу” и тут же принялся расстегивать на себе портупею. Эрвин нервно сглотнул и отступил на шаг назад, в коридор. Тот за считанные секунды скинул с себя ремни, опоясывавшие почти все тело, и, ничуть не стесняясь его, стянул через голову рубашку и спустил штаны вместе с бельем, отбросив их вместе с сапогами в сторону, в общую кучу грязной формы. Затем забрался в душевую кабину и задвинул створки, уединясь в ней. В его движениях не было ни капли игривости: будучи солдатом, Леви наверняка отвык считать наготу чем-то интимным. Эрвин же с ужасом осознал, что кровь неумолимо прилила к паху. Это был практически рефлекс на звук щелчка расстегиваемых ремней, который он сам в себе воспитал.

Он тактично закрыл дверь в ванную и горько вздохнул. Затем прислушался: вода не шумела, как обычно при включенном душе, а негромко плескалась. Взгляда на кучу окровавленной одежды хватило, чтобы унять неуместную эрекцию. Он сгреб форму в кучу и засунул в стиральную машинку, подальше с глаз. Эрвин неуверенно потоптался у двери и решил было уйти в комнату, предположив, что Леви понадобится много времени, чтобы отмыться. Однако, прошло не больше пяти минут, прежде чем тот открыл дверь - абсолютно голый - и спросил, чем можно было почистить зубы. Эрвин зашел в ванную и стал рыться в шкафчике, старательно делая вид, что все было нормально. Абсолютно ничего необычного. 

Достав новую зубную щетку из упаковки, он выдавил на нее зубной пасты, как для ребенка, и вручил Леви, от всей души надеясь, что тот знал, как чистят зубы современные люди. Тот явно был в курсе и принялся тщательно орудовать щеткой, опершись на раковину. Эрвин не знал, куда деть взгляд. 

В манге Леви был миниатюрным и худощавым, а в аниме - и вовсе разным из-за издержек анимации: то мускулистым, то неопределенно-стройным. Леви, который чистил зубы в его ванной, не подходил ни под одно из этих описаний. Он был совсем маленького роста, ниже среднестатистической девушки, но при этом коренастым и крепким, без грамма лишнего жира - одни острые кости да мышцы. Кожа была бледной и гладкой, не считая темных волос на руках, ногах и в паху. На ней было много шрамов, больших и маленьких, побелевших старых и свежих розовых. Повязка на боку была сухой - очевидно, он мылся аккуратно, чтобы не намочить ее. Эрвин залюбовался его задницей, округлой и упругой на вид, однако когда взгляд скользнул ниже, на глубокие следы от ремней, впившихся в кожу бедер, ему пришлось поспешно взять в руки полотенце, прикрывая им пах. 

Леви сплюнул зубную пасту в раковину и утёр рот, а затем повернулся к нему и иронично спросил: “Всё рассмотрел?” Эрвин пристыженно молчал и цеплялся за полотенце. “Я принесу тебе что-нибудь переодеться”, - наконец выдавил он и посчитал, что с достоинством вышел из ситуации.

Он выбрал из шкафа чистые пижамные штаны, сильно севшие после неудачной стирки трусы и свою любимую футболку с щитом Капитана Америка. Ему казалось немного странным, что Леви не выходил из комнат в его квартире самостоятельно в его отсутствие. Подождав его в ванной, тот принял у него одежду и влез в нее, не рассматривая. Штаны оказались ему слишком велики и никак не держались на поясе, поэтому Леви решил ими пренебречь. Тем более, что футболка размера XL была для него практически как кимоно.

В его домашней одежде, с мокрыми волосами и без крови на лице Леви выглядел мило и привлекательно, и Эрвин не сдержал улыбки. “Ты можешь пройти в комнату или спальню, если хочешь”, - сказал он на всякий случай. Он тут же ругнулся про себя, подумав, что сморозил глупость, и Леви решил, что он приставал к нему. Впрочем, тот никак не отреагировал, а только проследовал за ним в кухню, совмещенную с гостиной. 

Леви так и молчал, и хотя Эрвин знал, что тот был не из болтливых, молчание казалось ему напряженным. Они оба делали вид друг перед другом, что не произошло ничего необычного. “Присаживайся”, - предложил Эрвин, указав на диван, и занялся приготовлением чая. Он многое знал о повадках Леви по манге, однако его привычка стоять на месте, как один из предметов мебели, была ему незнакома. Тот сел на диван, положив одну лодыжку на колено, и уснул сразу, как только устроил голову на мягкой поверхности спинки. Эрвин ошарашенно застыл с заварником в руках. Леви неэротично похрапывал, уронив голову набок, и он не решался подойти к нему, чтобы уложить в более удобное положение. В итоге он подкрался поближе и осторожно укрыл его пледом, лежавшим в изголовье дивана. Понаблюдав какое-то время за лицом Леви, которое было хмурым даже во сне, он оставил его в покое и вернулся к приготовлению чая. Должно быть, тот смертельно устал в своих бесконечных геройствованиях.

Чай едва успел завариться, и Эрвин разлил его в две большие кружки, как Леви проснулся сам, воскликнув что-то невнятное и выбросив вперед руку в жесте, который напоминал пыряние клинком. Он устало потер глаза рукой и посмотрел на Эрвина немного беспомощно. “Выпей чаю, если хочешь”, - предложил он, не зная, как еще выразить заботу. Ему было жаль Леви, и хотелось обнять его и сказать, что он в безопасности, но он был почти уверен, что тот оттолкнет его. “Я просто… больше двух суток не спал”, - сказал тот, взял чашку за верхний край и жадно отхлебнул. “Отличный чай”, - отметил Леви, и Эрвин тепло улыбнулся в ответ. Это было так… по-домашнему, гораздо лучше, чем зашивать вместе рану. Без крови на лице Леви был очень красивым, с этими его точеными чертами и капризным изгибом губ. 

“Сейчас допью и уйду, я и так у тебя тут как на постоялом дворе засиделся”, - внезапно заторопился он. Эрвин едва не поперхнулся чаем. “Нет, не уходи, пожалуйста, - воскликнул он. - Куда ты пойдешь?” Если уж он не сошел с ума, когда Леви появился, то наверняка рехнется, если тот уйдет. “Куда угодно, - ответил тот. - Мне надо вернуться и закончить одно дело”. 

Эрвин отчаянно пытался придумать, как отговорить его от выхода в _реальный_ мир. “Но сейчас октябрь, а твоя форма еще не постирана, ты не можешь выйти на улицу в этом”, - он указал на свою футболку, в которую был одет Леви. Тот нахмурился и отхлебнул еще чаю. Прежде, чем он придумал какое-то решение для выхода из квартиры, Эрвин попытался воззвать к его здравому смыслу. “Ты можешь выспаться для начала, лучше отдохнуть и восстановить силы, ты ведь ранен”, - сказал он, указывая на перевязку на боку Леви. Тот внезапно агрессивно перебил его, стукнув кружкой по столу: “Слушай, хватит кудахтать, ты меня уже бесить начинаешь”. Эрвин замолчал и проглотил обиду.

Он не задумывался об этом вечером, но по сути, его желание состояло из двух частей, и вполне логично, что сбылась только первая. Леви совсем не выглядел влюбленным в него, да и вовсе собирался уйти, нагрубив ему. Эрвин для него был не важнее, чем любой другой гражданский. Хорошо, что он никак не мог узнать, что это из-за него его забросило в незнакомый мир.

“Эй, Эрвин”, - вдруг позвал Леви, сидевший за столом напротив, и собирался сказать что-то еще, как тишину квартиры вдруг вспорол резкий звук трезвонившего будильника. Тот вскочил с места, едва не перевернув стул, и закрутил головой в поисках источника звука. “Что это?” - с опаской спросил он. Эрвин подумал, что нервы у него были ни к черту, и поспешно выключил будильник, раскопав телефон среди одеяла в спальне. “Это будильник, не переживай, - громко ответил он, чтобы Леви в комнате услышал. - Уже семь часов”. Фигурка капитана на полке теперь выглядела карикатурой, и он бездумно стер пыль с его плаща пальцем.

Когда он вернулся в кухню, то с удивлением заметил, что Леви уже успел помыть обе пустые чашки и натягивал сапоги. Дверь на балкон была открыта. “Эй, ты же не собираешься…” - Эрвин протянул руку, как будто пытался удержать его. Тот перекинул одну ногу через перила, посмотрел на него и сказал: “Пока, Эрвин Смит”. У Эрвина волосы на затылке стали дыбом, кажется, и прежде, чем он пересек комнату и оказался на балконе, Леви уже перепрыгнул на балкон к соседям, а оттуда - на пожарную лестницу, и проворно спускался по ней вниз, на улицу. Эрвин покрепче ухватился за перила и от бессильной злобы крикнул вдогонку: “Ты идиот, Леви!”

Тот спрыгнул на землю ловко, как кошка, и за несколько секунд скрылся за углом. Эрвин спрятал лицо в ладонях и издал глухой звук отчаяния. Он понятия не имел, куда отправился Леви, но знал наверняка, что тот совсем не был адаптирован к этому миру и его законам. Было страшно даже подумать, что могло с ним случиться. 

Законы в его мире порой бывали жестоки и несправедливы. Например, никто не давал отгул по причине “от меня сбежал мой любимый персонаж аниме”. Эрвин кое-как собрался на работу - смотреть на зубную щетку Леви в ванной было невыразимо больно - и в подавленном состоянии покинул квартиру. В подъезде он встретил бдительную фрау Мюллер, пожилую соседку, и та спросила, что за крики сегодня были слышны на их этаже. Эрвин живописал, как в подъезд проникли какие-то закононепослушные элементы и ломились в двери ко всем подряд, а он, конечно же, сразу вызвал полицию. “И за что мы только платим консьержке”, - проворчала соседка. “И не говорите, - согласился он. - Хорошего вам дня”.

Он едва не проехал свою остановку, а на работе все валилось из рук. Все списывали это на то, что он перебрал накануне, отмечая День рождения. Провода не распутывались, картриджи в принтеры не вставлялись, Windows профили коллег не разблокировались, когда положено, а в обед он и вовсе пролил немного кофе на сервер, споткнувшись о какую-то коробку. К счастью, всё обошлось. 

Эрвин всё думал о том, что же делать с Леви. Первой его мыслью было обратиться в полицию и объявить о пропаже человека. Тот был _очень_ примечательным среди остальных людей, и его бы быстро нашли. На самом деле, он подозревал, что его уже нашли, и волновался из-за того, что у того не было никаких документов, да и он производил впечатление человека не совсем адекватного. К тому же, он знал, что тот был опасен даже без клинков и УПМ. В конце концов, он мог попросту ослабеть от раны в боку или замерзнуть. Эрвин сходил с ума от беспокойства и решил мониторить новости на предмет каких-либо упоминаний Леви.

Он так и не смог придумать ничего лучше обращения в полицию, но медлил. Его съедало чувство вины за то, что это из-за него Леви оказался в такой ситуации. С его характером его бы не получилось удержать дома, и теперь он наверняка тоже был в полном раздрае от невозможности вернуться домой, к своим. Эрвин чувствовал себя ужасным эгоистом.

Приехав домой, он торопливо взбежал по лестнице на свой этаж, торопясь усесться за домашний компьютер и нагуглить что-нибудь дельное. Запыхавшись, он выругался вслух - возле его двери сидел Леви, подтянув колени к груди и упершись в них подбородком. Выглядел он откровенно плохо. Увидев Эрвина, он встрепенулся и вскочил на ноги, однако сразу пошатнулся и тяжело оперся на стену. Наплевав на такт и личное пространство, Эрвин сгреб его в объятиях и выдохнул: “Слава богу, ты вернулся”. Леви не сопротивлялся и обессиленно прислонился к нему. В тот момент он показался ему особенно миниатюрным и каким-то беззащитным, хотя Эрвин прекрасно знал, что тот был тренированным солдатом с отличными навыками выживания. “Как ты попал в подъезд?” - спросил он у Леви. “Сказал, что я к тебе”, - коротко ответил тот и взялся за его локоть, то ли в слабой попытке оттолкнуть, то ли удержать. 

Под своей ладонью Эрвин почувствовал ткань футболки, которая была какой-то влажной и теплой. Взглянув на руку, он увидел на ней кровь и похолодел внутри. “Надо повязку сменить, - прокомментировал Леви. - А мне больше некуда идти здесь”. Эрвин отпустил его и заглянул в лицо. Глаза у того были воспаленные, а взгляд - едва ли осмысленный. “У меня весь день было чувство, будто мне надо вернуться, - пробормотал он. - Тянуло назад, и всё. Раз уж я сюда попал, значит, на это есть причина?” Эрвин знал, что на третьи сутки без сна вполне мог начаться бред, да и Леви едва ворочал языком, поэтому он не придал этим словам значения. Он наверняка был голоден, и его силы были на исходе. Придерживая его за плечо, Эрвин открыл дверь в квартиру и помог ему дойти до дивана. Улегшись навзничь, тот сразу затих, и он с тревогой прислушался к его дыханию, и даже проверил пульс. Кажется, Леви опять мгновенно заснул, несмотря на боль в боку. Он стянул с него сапоги и впервые обратил внимание на ноги - те были все в ссадинах и синяках, как у балерины.

У Эрвина немного дрожали руки, но все же он достал аптечку и заставил себя приподнять край футболки Леви и осторожно снять с него пропитавшийся кровью бинт. Очевидно, рана снова открылась от прыжков с балкона на балкон и беготни по городу. Он был почти уверен, что тот успел еще и подраться с кем-нибудь.

Леви безмятежно сопел в диванную подушку даже когда он обрабатывал его порез антисептиком. Казалось, его бы и титан не разбудил в тот момент. И все же, он не стал рисковать и ворочать его, чтобы обмотать чистым бинтом, и ограничился тем, что остановил кровь. Эрвин гордился собой, поскольку раньше ему не доводилось оказывать первую помощь никому, кроме себя, да и то с мелкими бытовыми травмами. 

Ему стало стыдно, что утром он даже не предложил Леви поесть. Укрыв его пледом и оставив отдыхать, он стал готовить нехитрый ужин для них двоих. Он сварил кастрюлю макаронов с сыром и сел есть один, запивая пивом из банки и поглядывая на спящего на диване Леви. Он рассчитывал, что тот проспит до самого утра и не собирался будить его. Однако, когда Эрвин доел и встал мыть посуду, Леви начал бормотать что-то во сне и периодически вздрагивать. Он присел перед ним на корточки и понаблюдал, а затем прикоснулся ко лбу - жара не было. И все же, он не удержался и погладил его по волосам - Леви приоткрыл глаз и едва ли что-то соображал спросонья, но зато успокоился и заснул снова.

Обычно Эрвин проводил вечера за компьютером, но теперь ему совершенно не хотелось отходить от Леви. Он сел в кресло рядом с диваном и читал новости, а затем пропущенные выпуски “Эпохи сопротивления”*, периодически поглядывая на него. Около девяти вечера Леви проснулся, лохматый и дезориентированный, и хриплым голосом попросил пить. Эрвин вручил ему чашку воды, и пока тот жадно пил, разогрел макарон. Он молча вручил тому тарелку и присел на диване рядом. Леви с аппетитом съел макароны за считанные минуты, поставил пустую тарелку на журнальный столик, а затем привалился к его плечу и продолжил спать. Эрвин был одновременно удивлен и польщен. Он накрыл их обоих пледом и попытался подремать и сам, ведь сидеть в темноте и слушать тиканье часов да редкие похрапывания было довольно глупо. Он осторожно приобнял его под пледом и счастливо улыбнулся. Леви вернулся к нему, пусть даже из соображений личной выгоды, но все же это означало, что тот доверял ему. А в тот момент еще и так приятно пригрелся рядом с ним, что Эрвин смел надеяться, что нравился ему. Кажется, он влюбился еще сильнее за этот вечер.

Когда он проснулся, вокруг была кромешная темнота, и светящиеся часы на тв-тюнере показывали 3:17. С кухни доносился такой звук, будто по днищу кастрюли скребли ложкой - Леви доедал макароны. “Ты что, видишь в темноте?” - спросонья удивился Эрвин. “Нет, - коротко ответил тот. - Иди к себе”. Вздохнув, он поплелся в ванную и наскоро принял душ, а затем лег в свою постель, так и не застеленную с утра. Должно быть, Леви был недоволен, что Эрвин обнимал его, раз отослал его восвояси прямым текстом. Оставалось только надеяться, что тот снова не сбежит через окно, пока он будет спать.

В 7:00 он проснулся по будильнику, как обычно, и первым делом проверил, был ли на месте Леви. Диван был аккуратно застелен пледом, а кастрюля и тарелка помыты. Судя по звуку льющейся воды в ванной, он был там. Эрвин вздохнул с облегчением. Он подошел к двери и спросил погромче: “Леви, у тебя там все в порядке?” Почти сразу дверь открылась и тот бросил в него футболкой. “Дай что-то другое, - попросил он. - Это воняет уже”. Вскорости он получил свежую футболку с надписью на английском “I’m here because you broke something” и набросил на голое тело перед Эрвином. Леви оказался хозяйственным и повесил трусы, постиранные руками, сушиться рядом с полотенцами. Он не знал, как намекнуть, чтобы тот перестал разгуливать при нем голым… тем более, что на самом деле, ему этого вовсе не хотелось. 

За совместным завтраком, состоявшем из чая и хлопьев с молоком, Эрвин изрядно намучился, ведь мысль о том, что на Леви не было ничего, кроме его футболки, была волнующей. Больше всего ему хотелось запустить под нее руки, погладить мускулистые бедра и сжать ягодицы, и поцеловать Леви в поджатые губы, чтобы тот прильнул к нему тесно, как вчера. По его статичному нарисованному лицу не всегда можно было понять, что тот чувствовал, но лицо живого Леви и вовсе было нечитаемым. Тот смотрел на него в упор через стол, пока пил чай, но Эрвин не мог понять, догадывался ли он о его чувствах и что думал на этот счет.

“Ты помнишь, как попал сюда вчера?” - спросил он, ведь его снедало любопытство. Леви нахмурился и ответил: “Хотел бы и я это знать. Помню, что сражался с титанами один в лесу Гигантских Деревьев, почти настиг Зика, а потом что-то ебануло достаточно сильно, так, что я ненадолго отключился. Очнулся уже здесь, у тебя под дверью”. Эрвин раскрыл рот от удивления: рассказ Леви в точности напоминал главу “Атаки титанов”, которая вышла последней. Тот добавил: “Я даже не знаю, от чего у меня этот порез в бочине. Может шрапнель, а может один из титанов зацепил. Я уже не в такой хорошей форме с тех пор, как ногу сломал”. Эрвин уронил ложку в тарелку. “Это у тебя нехорошая форма? - воскликнул он. - Ты же один целую толпу титанов вырезал”. Леви с подозрением покосился на него, и он прикусил язык. “А ты откуда знаешь?” - спросил он, уставившись на него пронизывающим взглядом. Эрвин заерзал на стуле и выкрутился: “Просто у нас в стране многие слыхали о тебе, я очень уважаю твои подвиги”. Леви махнул рукой пренебрежительно. 

“Так что же ваша королевская полиция до меня доебалась? - поинтересовался он. - Только вышел вчера на улицу, не успел и до железной дороги добраться, как тут пристали какие-то, документы стали требовать. Похоже что ли, что я бумаги с собой ношу? Я оттуда сбежал”. Эрвин ясно представил себе эту картину, и она была бы смешной, если бы не внушала такой тревоги. Леви продолжил: “Я хотел украсть что-то поесть, но не нашел ни одного лотка с овощами и фруктами. Премерзкий у вас город, надо сказать”. Эрвин не сдержал улыбки. “Уж какой есть”, - ответил он. “Кажется, ты богатый человек, Эрвин Смит, - заметил Леви. - У тебя много еды, чай, котел с водой сам нагревается и две комнаты в доме”. Он возразил: “Вовсе нет, у меня обычный доход”.

Леви встал из-за стола и уже привычно включил воду в кране, чтобы помыть чашку. “Поэтому я решил остаться на какое-то время, во всяком случае, пока не заживет рана, - заключил он. - Ты не будешь против, мне так кажется”. Эрвину показалось, что его поддели, но он не был в обиде. По правде сказать, он бы счастлив от такого решения. Подойдя к Леви, он заверил его: “Можешь остаться, на сколько захочешь”. Тот немного склонил голову и смотрел на него снизу вверх тем же нечитаемым взглядом. Казалось, он чего-то ждал, и Эрвин в порыве безрассудства наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его. Леви отреагировал мгновенно и приложил пальцы к его губам прежде, чем это произошло. “Сначала побрейся”, - спустя невероятно долгую паузу произнес он без улыбки. Эрвин выпрямился и возмущенно засопел. У самого Леви за неизвестно сколько суток бродяжничества на лице кое-где пробивалась щетина, так что это было попросту несправедливо с его стороны. Он отправился в ванную - бриться - и не увидел, как тот искривил рот в подобии ухмылки.

Как человеку современному, Эрвину было спокойней, если бы с Леви можно было связаться в любой момент, поэтому он вручил ему свой старый телефон и объяснил, как позвонить ему в случае непредвиденной ситуации. Тот скептически посмотрел на устройство, но согласился. К счастью, он довольно быстро обучался пользованию разной техникой. 

На работе Эрвин снова целый день думал про Леви. Точнее, про его реплику _“Сначала побрейся”_. Это было скорее да, чем нет? Зная его, если бы он был против поцелуев с Эрвином, то врезал бы ему в печень без лишних слов. Может, он и обнажался перед ним нарочно? Если Леви и играл с ним, то это изрядно заводило.

В его фантазиях тот всегда проявлял инициативу сам. В его любимой он видел себя в кабинете с письменным столом и высокими книжными стеллажами, как у командора Ханджи, в кресле с резными подлокотниками. Его руки были привязаны к ним, а Леви сидел на нем верхом и мучительно медленно насаживался на его член, держа при этом за волосы или за горло. Он представлял, как у того закатывались глаза от удовольствия, но Леви не делал ничего, чтобы приблизить его разрядку, а только шептал ему на ухо всякие грязные вещи. Намучив его вдоволь, капитан приказывал ему кончить, и Эрвин, собственно, обычно так и делал.

Вздохнув, он поправил под столом жавшие ему джинсы и посмотрел на часы. Он решительно не мог работать, когда эта живая фантазия ждала его дома, пусть даже не с эротическими играми, а с бурчанием и хмурым видом. За всю смену Леви так и не позвонил, и Эрвин считал это знаком, что дома всё было в порядке. Он попытался представить, чем тот занимался в его отсутствие, но в голову опять полезли всякие пошлости про то, как Леви _ждал_ его, и стало совсем тоскливо досиживать до пяти. Чтобы скоротать время, он выбрал и заказал для него в онлайн-магазине комплект одежды по размеру. Он старался подобрать что-то хотя бы приблизительно похожее на то, что тот носил в аниме кроме формы, и надеялся, что Леви не отвергнет новые вещи. По пути домой Эрвин зашел в супермаркет и взял для него бритвенный станок и дезодорант, раз уж тот намеревался остаться жить у него.

Он совершенно перестал понимать, что происходило в его жизни к тому моменту, и как быть дальше. Самой правильной стратегией он считал абстрагироваться и делать вид, что Леви был его случайным сожителем, пусть и немного странным. Возможно, через какое-то время у них завязались бы близкие отношения, и они оба смогли бы быть счастливы. Эрвин старался не думать о том, что у его желания могло быть что-то вроде пробного периода.

Зайдя в свою квартиру, он крикнул: “Леви, я дома”, и первым делом обратил внимание на то, что его обувь (и сапоги Леви) была аккуратно расставлена на полке, а не свалена в кучу у двери, как обычно. “Привет”, - ответил тот, когда он вошел в комнату. Там было как-то неестественно чисто, все вещи были разложены по местам, и пахло моющим средством. На балконе сушилась форма Разведкорпуса, и Эрвин отстраненно представил себе, как дико это смотрелось с улицы. Леви сидел над мусорным ведром и чистил картошку.

“Ты что, решил прибраться?” - спросил Эрвин, глядя на сияющую чистотой раковину. Тот пожал плечами: “Мне было скучно, да и у тебя здесь малость как в хлеву, ты уж прости”. Ему стало стыдно, что он почти за двое суток не удосужился включить стиральную машинку. Тут же одна догадка заставила его затылок покрыться холодными мерзкими мурашками. Он зашел в спальню, и догадка подтвердилась: Леви перестелил постель, собрал разбросанную одежду разной степени свежести и вытер пыль со стола с компьютером и его полки с фигурками. “Красивые статуэтки, - похвалил он. - Это я?” Он стоял в дверном проеме, опершись на него и сложа руки на груди. Эрвин решил, что отрицать было бесполезно. “Ну да, - с виноватым видом ответил он. - Спасибо большое за уборку. Но тебе не стоило, ты же должен отдыхать, чтобы рана быстрее зажила”. Леви задрал футболку, демонстрируя свежую чистую перевязку, и Эрвин внутренне взвыл. “С ней все в порядке”, - заверил тот.

Ему казалось, что он еще неплохо держал лицо во всей этой ситуации, но затем Леви спросил о другом. “Когда я вытирал пыль у тебя на столе, эта большая картина засветилась, - он указал на монитор. - Можно спросить, что это за похабщина? У меня вообще не такие женские бедра”. Эрвину казалось, что он сейчас сгорит от стыда. На десктопе фоном был установлен его любимый фанарт, где Леви в своей обычной форме и косынке для уборки стоял в коленно-локтевой позе, прогнувшись в пояснице и выставив задницу, и смотрел призывно. Его бедра и икры были так талантливо прорисованы, что подарили ему немало приятных минут.

Леви смотрел на него неотрывно, и он подозревал, что тот наслаждался его мучениями. Как обычно, по нему было невозможно понять, шутил ли он или наоборот, сердился. С горящими ушами он, наконец, ответил: “Да, действительно не такие”. Леви только хмыкнул и отвернулся. 

“Я купил тебе кое-что”, - сообщил Эрвин, чтобы как-то разрядить обстановку. Он выложил из рюкзака на стол покупки, и когда он увидел, что Леви явно не понимал, для чего эти вещи были нужны, ему пришлось неловко объяснять их предназначение. Его старания окупились: тот выглядел очень довольным (насколько он мог определить) и сразу же отправился в ванную, чтобы испытать бритву и дезодорант на практике.

Эрвин пожарил картошку, которую почистил Леви, и они вместе поужинали. У того был прекрасный аппетит, и он даже взял себе добавки, а когда ел, периодически с явным удовольствием трогал себя за гладкое лицо, слегка покрасневшее после бритья. Было еще совсем не поздно, и Эрвин предложил посмотреть вместе какой-нибудь фильм. Сразу после этого он сообразил, что Леви не знал, что такое кино, однако тот совершенно не подал виду и согласился. 

Смотреть с ним аниме было бы как-то кощунственно, поэтому Эрвин выбрал первое, что предложил ему Netflix: фильм “Первый Мститель: Зимний Солдат”.* Телевизор явно поразил воображение Леви: тот смотрел на экран широко раскрытыми глазами и выглядел куда более удивленным, чем после Большого Взрыва (так Эрвин назвал это событие про себя). “Они же не настоящие?” - только и спросил Леви с сомнением, наблюдая за героями на экране. “Да, - подтвердил он и вручил ему открытую банку пива. - То есть, это настоящие люди, просто как бы в записи. Можно пересматривать, сколько захочешь”. Тот внезапно помрачнел. “Хорошая возможность, - сказал он. - Они как бы рядом с тобой, хотя на самом деле это и не так”. Эрвину стало не по себе от этих слов.

Почти сразу Леви заявил: “Этот тип похож на тебя”, указав на Стива Роджерса.* Он смутился и возразил: “Ну нет, я далеко не такой… совсем не такой”. Тот оторвал взгляд от экрана и посмотрел на него как-то странно - насколько Эрвин успел привыкнуть к выражениям его лица. “Я думаю, ты ничем не хуже”, - сказал Леви и отхлебнул пива из банки. В груди сделалось тепло и приятно от этих слов, и Эрвин смущенно замолчал. 

Баки Барнс* из фильма впечатлил Леви гораздо больше, и он вслух восхищался его боевыми навыками и стилем драки на ножах. “Рыжая женщина”* тоже ему понравилась. Он даже немного приревновал, хоть это и было глупо. “Я не очень хорош в рукопашном бое”, - признался Леви. Он неожиданно сильно увлекся сюжетом, но по своему обыкновению не задавал вопросов, хотя Эрвин предполагал, что их должна была возникнуть масса. Между ними стояла миска с чипсами, и они постоянно сталкивались руками, когда брали их, и Эрвин, разомлев от пива, взволнованно думал о том, стоило ли пытаться поцеловать Леви снова. Вот если бы он снова прислонился к его плечу, как тогда… Однако, тот совсем не выглядел сонным в тот момент.

Больше всего в фильме Леви поразило оружие. “У вас в стране технологии даже лучше, чем в Марли, - заметил он. - Вы могли бы стать сильным союзником для нас. Кстати, почему ты не служишь в армии?” Эрвин почесал в затылке, пытаясь придумать, как обойти тот неловкий факт, что ни Марли, ни Элдии _не существовало._ “Моя страна ни с кем не воюет, - объяснил он. - Я мог бы воевать за другие страны, союзные с нами, если бы захотел. Но я не хочу, да я и не пригоден к службе. У меня рука травмирована, и я мало что могу ей делать”. Леви цокнул языком сокрушенно: “Зря. Из тебя получился бы хороший воин”. Эрвину не хотелось обсуждать войну, хотя он понимал, что для Леви это было делом естественным. “Давай поговорим о чем-то другом”, - мягко предложил он. Впрочем, он был рад, что тот вообще с ним разговаривал. Леви кивнул и спросил: “Как ты травмировал руку?” В современном обществе его назвали бы “токсичным”.

“Я занимался тяжелой атлетикой в университете, - пояснил Эрвин. - Руку сломал в результате несчастного случая на тренировке. Перелом был сложный, так что мне больше нельзя заниматься спортом”. Много лет он комплексовал по этому поводу, поскольку на месте тренированных мышц у него стал появляться жирок, в особенности в области живота и боков. Леви выслушал его и вздохнул: “Иногда ты так говоришь, что я почти не понимаю тебя”. Разница их мировоззрений начинала пугать Эрвина, и он надеялся, что это не помешает им сблизиться. По его мнению, они неплохо ладили. 

А Леви, казалось, вовсе не был настроен романтически. Ему очень хотелось как-то осторожно спросить его, не ждал ли его в своем мире любимый человек, но в то же время он боялся услышать ответ. А затем его пробрала дрожь от осознания того, что никто не мог ждать Леви в мире, которого не существовало. Или существовало? Он уже ни в чем не был уверен.

“Иди к себе”, - сказал Леви снова, когда фильм закончился, и они убрали пустые банки и миску. Это было сказано так однозначно, что Эрвин понял: Леви не хотел, чтобы он остался с ним на ночь, и вряд ли принял бы приглашение присоединиться к нему в спальне. Стараясь не выдать разочарования, он пожелал ему спокойной ночи и ушел к себе в комнату, где проворочался около часа, прежде чем уснул. Он ругал себя за то, что так и не решился даже прикоснуться к Леви, когда была возможность. Это был не простой страх отказа, ведь тот вполне мог отреагировать агрессивно, и их хрупкие отношения были бы испорчены. Однако, ему никак не удавалось отделаться от мыслей о том, как приятно было бы долго целовать Леви на диване, подмяв под себя, гладить и ласкать друг друга.

Утром Эрвин ожидаемо проснулся возбужденным. Он пошел на кухню попить воды, и несмотря на то, что было около пяти утра, застал Леви сидящим в кресле в глубокой задумчивости. Он кивнул ему в знак приветствия, и Эрвин пробрался к столу боком, стараясь, чтобы тот не заметил его возбуждения, а затем прошмыгнул обратно в комнату. Он улегся обратно в постель на живот, инстинктивно потерся пахом об матрац и раздраженно вздохнул в подушку. Сначала он подумывал по-быстрому помочь себе рукой, но было слишком лень, и сон сморил его раньше, и он проспал еще пару часов до будильника. 

Стало немного легче; точнее, муки раннего подъема затмили его сексуальную неудовлетворенность. Он быстро помылся в душе, чтобы горячей воды хватило и Леви, а когда чистил зубы, рассматривал свою помятую со сна физиономию в зеркале и ощупывал щеки и подбородок, решая, не пора ли было бриться снова. Один он мог не делать этого неделями, но уже успел понять, что Леви не нравилась растительность на лице.

Когда он пришел на кухню сделать себе чаю, тот отжимался от пола на ковре перед диваном, и не обратил на него никакого внимания. Эрвин насыпал сахар мимо чашки, засмотревшись на мышцы спины Леви, перекатывающиеся под кожей, его сильную шею, взмокшую от пота, и коротко бритый затылок. Ругнувшись, он смел рассыпанный сахар и прижал ладонью мгновенно налившийся от такого зрелища член. Это было довольно бесполезно, поэтому он сел за стол и сердито закинул ногу на ногу, прижав его. Это причиняло ему дискомфорт, но не мог же он не выходить из комнаты в собственной квартире!

“Ты уверен, что стоит отжиматься, когда рана еще не зажила?” - кисло спросил он. Леви ответил, когда закончил подход и пружинисто поднялся на ноги. “Так что мне теперь, на диване все время лежать? Я не болен”, - фыркнул он и утер лицо и шею футболкой. Он явно не слишком бережливо относился к его вещам, но честное слово, в тот момент он мог даже утереться Эрвином, и он был бы не против. Открыв холодильник, Леви стал пить воду прямо из бутылки, запрокинув голову немного, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как пялиться на его руки и грудь. Как для такого маленького тела, тот был удивительно гармонично сложен. В паху ныло, и возбуждение никак не спадало. Эрвин без аппетита съел несколько ложек хлопьев, пока Леви молча уминал свою порцию на завтрак. 

Выпив молоко из тарелки, он заставил себя встать из-за стола, чтобы выбросить разбухшие хлопья и вымыть ее. Хоть он и убеждал себя, что Леви вовсе не присматривался к нему, он прижался к тумбе бедрами плотнее, чтобы тот не заметил его состояние. Тот тоже доел и встал рядом, ожидая своей очереди мыть посуду. А затем неожиданно взял его за руку повыше локтя и непривычно мягким тоном позвал по имени. Эрвин на секунду прикрыл глаза и попросил у небес терпения.

“Не могу уже смотреть на то, как ты мучаешься, - без обиняков сказал Леви и опустил руку ему на бедро. - Хватит себе там всё пережимать”. Эрвин подавился вздохом, когда он положил ладонь ему на член и как-то неловко погладил через ткань пижамных штанов. Справившись со внезапно одолевшей его немотой, он пробормотал, запинаясь: “Слушай, если ты делаешь это из благодарности или типа того, то не надо, пожалуйста”. Он невероятно кривил душой при этом, ведь прикосновение было таким приятным! “Ой, заткнись, - буркнул в ответ Леви. - Мне просто интересно узнать, какой он у тебя на ощупь”.

_Он что, думал про его член?_

“Ох, ну тогда ладно”, - только и смог выдавить Эрвин, но нетерпеливо двинул бедрами вперед, чем выдал себя с головой. Впрочем, должно быть, Леви и так догадывался, как сильно ему хотелось, и продолжил поглаживать его. Складывалось впечатление, что он никогда не делал этого не то что для кого-то, но даже и для себя. Черт возьми, Эрвин был взрослым мужчиной, и ему было недостаточно того, чтобы его просто гладили! Он торопливо приспустил штаны и накрыл ладонь Леви своей, намекая, как нужно было ей двигать. “Скажи, что мне сделать”, - совсем тихо сказал тот. У Эрвина волна мурашек прокатилась от затылка к копчику, и он закусил губу, приглушая стон. “Всё супер, просто продолжай, - выдохнул он, зажмурившись. - Только говори ещё что-то, я прошу”. 

Хотя голос Леви и возбуждал его невероятно, язык у того был подвешен далеко не так хорошо, как в его фантазиях. “Эм… - протянул он, беззастенчиво таращась на его член. - Очень уж большой, в руке непривычно ощущается. Но мне нравится”. Эрвин подумал, что с теми же словами выбирал себе новый телефон, и хрюкнул от смеха, и тут же не сдержал стон, потому что Леви сообразил, как сделать ему приятно и ускорил движения, до одури хорошо сжимая ствол немного шершавой ладонью. Свободной рукой он обнял Эрвина за травмированную руку и прижался щекой к бицепсу. “Я рад, что тебе хорошо”, - просто сказал он, и Эрвин весь слабо задрожал от удовольствия и переизбытка чувств. 

Леви тесно прижимался сбоку, ближе, чем когда-либо, но Эрвину показалось, что ноги превратились в студень, и он ничего не мог сделать кроме того, чтобы держаться за столешницу для опоры и толкаться в ласкающую его руку. Леви хотелось прямо там, на полу кухни - прочувствовать сполна, какой он жесткий снаружи и тугой внутри, но он не позволил бы себе такого, пока тот был ранен. Мысль про сильнейшего воина человечества, который царапает его спину, когда кончает под ним, помогла ему достичь разрядки. Он уперся лбом в кухонный шкаф и с протяжным вздохом облегчения заляпал ладонь Леви и поверхность тумбы. 

Эрвин немного пришел в себя и увидел, что тот осторожно отпустил его и отступил на шаг, глядя на него пытливо. Он попытался собрать мысли в кучу: хотелось наконец сказать ему, как он любил его и уже не представлял себе жизни без него рядом. У Леви забегали глаза - взгляд так и остался холодным и острым, как лезвие - и через секунду он уже отвернулся и засуетился, схватившись за тряпку и принявшись убирать беспорядок, учиненный ими. А Эрвин… так ничего ему и не сказал. “Иди ополоснись, - велел ему тот, вернувшись к своему обычному резкому тону. - На работу опоздаешь”. Он подтянул штаны и вздохнул тяжело, и не придумал ничего лучше, чем похлопать Леви по плечу, специально задержав на нем руку - он тут же почувствовал, как тот напрягся - и уйти в ванную, как ему было сказано.

Полдня у него в голове будто туман стоял. Утренняя близость с Леви не была похожа ни на один опыт, который бывал у него раньше. Это и близостью-то назвать было сложно: казалось, тот просто искренне хотел помочь и не требовал ничего взамен. Эрвин понятия не имел, что творилось в голове у Леви. Может, тот и вовсе считал это оказанием дружеской помощи, вроде того, когда он помогал ему зашивать рану в боку.

Распереживавшись, он даже позвонил самому себе на старый телефон в надежде услышать его голос. Пока шли гудки, он силился придумать какой-то повод для звонка, но тот так и не взял трубку. Эрвин вздохнул и решил, что как только вернется домой, подойдет и поцелует его крепко, прямо с порога.

По пути с работы он забрал посылку с новой одеждой для Леви и не мог дождаться момента, когда покажет ему обновки. Однако, дома оказалось, что тот спал на диване, свернувшись в клубок и отвернувшись лицом к спинке. Эрвин как можно тише положил пакет с одеждой на журнальный столик, взял пива из холодильника и ушел к себе в комнату, чтобы не мешать его чуткому сну.

За весь вечер Леви так и не пришел к нему в комнату или в ванную, но несмотря на тоску, Эрвин был рад, что тот хорошо выспится. Он решил, что ему тоже не помешало бы лечь спать пораньше, поэтому досмотрел серию до конца и перевел компьютер в режим сна, после чего отправился в душ. Ему было приятно видеть вещи Леви в своей ванной, как будто они были настоящей парой. Впереди были выходные, и он рассчитывал пригласить того на свидание и показать, что его город был не таким уж и мерзким. Обнаружив в своей постели свежие простыни, он удивился и понял, что Леви менял постельное белье в его отсутствие. Улечься в такую постель было очень приятно, и он быстро уснул в мыслях о том, как отведет того в какую-нибудь уютную кофейню и угостит чаем с пряностями.

Эрвин проснулся среди ночи, не открывая глаз, и почувствовал себя как-то странно, будто ему приснился тревожный сон, хотя он не помнил, какой именно. Разлепив глаза, он увидел бледное лицо Леви, который сидел перед его кроватью на полу и таращился на него. “Какого…” - воскликнул он спросонья, и тот мгновенно зажал ему рот ладонью. Эрвин не на шутку перепугался: всё-таки Леви был первоклассным убийцей, и он не мог знать, что взбрело тому в голову. Тот шикнул на него и навис сверху с нечитаемым выражением лица. Эрвин поднял руки и положил их ладонями кверху в знак капитуляции. 

“Прости, что разбудил, - сказал Леви и убрал ладонь от его лица. - Не бойся”. Он перевел дыхание и выпалил: “Поздно, я чуть не откинулся тут. Что случилось?” Тот посмотрел на него как-то жалобно, сведя тонкие брови к переносице. “Я хотел поцеловать тебя”, - сказал он, а затем наклонился и прижался к его губам своими. Он почти сразу отстранился, и Эрвин ошалело посмотрел на него, все еще не соображая, сон это был или реальность. “Я тоже хотел, - сообщил он. - Но ты спал, поэтому я не стал тебя беспокоить”. Это прозвучало упреком, и Леви понурил голову. Эрвин сел в постели и ласково прикоснулся к его щеке. Тот неожиданно подался навстречу его руке, а не отпрянул.

“Эрвин, я не знаю, что со мной, - он выглядел так, будто был в полном раздрае. - Я даже не понимаю, что произошло, и почему я здесь. Но мне так хорошо с тобой, мне в жизни никогда не было так хорошо”. Они как будто поменялись ролями: Леви разговорился, а Эрвин считал, что слова были ни к чему, поэтому откинул одеяло, приглашая к себе. Тот без колебаний забрался к нему в постель и уселся поверх одеяла, прижав коленями по бокам. “И ты такой хороший, Эрвин Смит, что меня от тебя тошнит, - он вполсилы ударил его в плечо и уткнулся лбом в него же. - Я к тебе привязался сразу, как только ты меня в дом впустил, а я не хотел привязываться”. Эрвин погладил его по спине успокаивающе. Внутри у него все перевернулось; он никак не ожидал от Леви таких откровений. “Все хорошо, - прошептал он и поцеловал его в макушку. - Я ни к чему тебя не принуждаю”.

Он снова порывисто поцеловал его в губы, и Эрвин почувствовал, что тот совсем не умел этого делать. “Никто никогда не был так добр ко мне, - тоже шепотом сказал он, когда отстранился от его губ. - А ведь ты даже не знаешь меня”. Эрвин подумал, что ему тоже стоило кое в чем признаться. “Я знаю тебя, - сказал он. - И довольно давно”. Леви хмыкнул в темноте: “Я так и понял. Хотя и понятия не имею, откуда ты можешь меня знать. Хотя, в общем-то, мне плевать”. После этого он выдернул одеяло из-под себя и оказался тесно прижатым к Эрвину. “Ты ведь раньше никогда этого не делал?” - спросил он, накрыв его одеялом и приобняв. “Я не помню, - тихо и отчаянно ответил Леви. - Может и да, но я не могу ничего про это вспомнить”. 

Эрвин мог бы быть встревожен по этому поводу, но ощущение теплого гибкого тела Леви на себе заставило его немедленно перестать думать о причинах такой эпизодической памяти. “Иди ко мне”, - позвал он, и тот прильнул к нему в доверчивом объятии, возбужденно ерзая и потираясь об него. Эрвин сунул ладонь под одеяло и обхватил их обоих, отчего Леви шумно вздохнул и впился короткими ногтями ему в плечи. Он возликовал; до этого ему казалось, что тот был неспособен на проявления человеческой страсти. В тот момент оказалось, что очень даже способен: он отзывчиво подавался бедрами навстречу, позволяя ему ласкать себя. Тот был меньше его самого, и он надеялся, что доставлял Леви удовольствие, когда обхватывал ладонью оба члена. Судя по его вздохам, он все делал правильно, и спустя несколько минут тот хрипло выдохнул ему в шею и задрожал, излившись ему в ладонь. Эрвин собирался закончить самостоятельно, но Леви отпихнул его руку и в считанные минуты довел до разрядки, поглаживая, чтобы продлить ему удовольствие. 

Отдышаться получилось не сразу; Эрвин с запозданием понял, что звездочки в глазах были вполне реальными и наклеенными на потолок. Он пошарил рукой под второй подушкой и достал стратегически припрятанную там пачку влажных салфеток как раз для таких нужд. Он тщательно обтер их, а Леви тем временем лениво целовал его в щеки и шею - удивительно, как простая ласка размягчила его. Эрвин бросил салфетку на пол, ожидая, что чистоплотный Леви вызверится на него за это, однако тот устало опустился ему на грудь и умиротворенно засопел. Он изумленно посмотрел на его макушку и мерно вздымающуюся от глубокого дыхания спину. Способность того засыпать мгновенно поражала его. Вес маленького тела на себе ощущался приятно, и Эрвин счастливо заулыбался, положив ладонь ему на поясницу. Сердце радостно стучало, и ему нескоро удалось уснуть самому. 

_“Я не могу ничего про это вспомнить”._

Может быть, контузия от какого-то взрыва, о котором говорил Леви, повредила его память? Или дело было в перемещении между реальностями? Эрвин не знал, что и думать. Леви совсем не проявлял признаков амнезии в повседневной жизни, но при этом он не верил, что тот мог дожить до своих лет и не знать, как целоваться и заниматься сексом. До знакомства с реальным Леви он представлял его опытным любовником, искушенным в вопросах любви как с женщинами, так и с мужчинами. Ему впору было бы чувствовать разочарование, но неуклюжесть и неопытность Леви странным образом заводила. Возможно, дело было в том, что он любил в нем абсолютно любую черту.

...Кроме его бессонницы; тот не дал ему выспаться в выходной. Эрвин проснулся от порыва холодного воздуха: Леви раздвинул шторы и распахнул окно, впуская в комнату солнечный свет. “Господи”, - всхрапнул с перепугу он и накрылся одеялом с головой. “Подъём, - безжалостно сказал Леви и потормошил его за плечо. - Я заварил чай”. Эрвин вылез из-под одеяла, весь взъерошенный и помятый со сна, и решил, что пора было осуществить задуманное. Он сцапал Леви за плечи и опрокинул на подушки, целуя в губы как положено: крепко и мокро, ласкаясь с ним языком и прижимая запястья к матрацу. Тот на пару мгновений застыл под ним, затем ненадолго поддался, а еще секунду спустя Эрвин был с грохотом опрокинут с кровати на пол, лицом вниз. Леви уселся на его поясницу и заломил одну руку ему за спину - совсем не больно, а скорее игриво. “Зубы сам почистишь, или тебе их выбить?” - ласково протянул тот, и Эрвин ухмыльнулся в ковер. Он уже научился отличать, когда Леви шутил, а когда был действительно сердит.

Понятие “выходной” очень ему понравилось, ведь в его работе капитаном Разведкорпуса не было выходных. Эрвин спросил, не нужна ли ему была помощь с обработкой раны и перевязкой, но тот уклончиво ответил, что отлично справлялся и сам. Он заметил, что тот стал прятать от него порез, и не знал на то причины.

Леви развернул и с интересом рассмотрел новую одежду, поблагодарив Эрвина за подарок, но без стеснения заявил, что ему было удобней ходить в его футболках. Он, безусловно, ничего не имел против. Когда Леви складывал вещи в шкаф, он обнаружил виниловый проигрыватель, который Эрвин купил несколько лет назад в качестве дани моде. Музыку он обычно слушал со смартфона, по платной подписке. “О, я знаю что это, - заметно обрадовался Леви. - У Ханджи есть такой, мы слушали пару пластинок”. Эрвину нравилась командор Ханджи, и он поинтересовался: “А какая музыка у нее есть?” Тот пожал плечами: “Всякая такая, знаешь, про то, как мы выпиваем и поминаем товарищей после битвы”*.

Эрвин показал ему свою небольшую коллекцию пластинок, среди которых была его гордость - “The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars” Дэвида Боуи, а также “Madman Across the Water” Элтона Джона и такая необходимая в любом хозяйстве вещь, как “A Night at the Opera” Queen. Леви заинтересовался еще одной пластинкой - “Master of Puppets”, и какое-то время задумчиво смотрел на обложку, на которой были изображены бесконечные ряды крестов и каска солдата, погибшего на войне во Вьетнаме. Эрвин послушал альбом всего один раз: такая музыка была ему не по вкусу. Пластинка досталась ему в подарок от бывшей девушки, с которой они расстались по нелепой причине того, что Эрвин, по её мнению, был геем. Он не особенно тосковал по ней, хотя тогда она ему нравилась: маленькая, с подростковой фигурой и почти плоской грудью, коротко стрижеными черными волосами и множеством татуировок. 

“Могу поставить эту, если тебе интересно”, - предложил он. “Нет, не хочу, - ответил Леви и отложил пластинку. - Я бы лучше вот это послушал, про звёздную пыль и пауков с Марса. Звучит как какой-то ахуй”. Эрвин засмеялся, а потом внезапно замолчал, потому что осознал кое-что. Что-то было не так, и он тщательно старался нащупать в своих мыслях догадку и ухватиться за нее. “Ты читаешь по-английски?” - спросил он, и его тут же придавило ощущением собственной тупости. Ранее они смотрели фильм в оригинале, потому что он свободно владел английским и в тот момент даже не задумался, что Леви мог не понимать сказанное. “Что значит по-английски? - переспросил тот. - Читать я умею, хоть и не знатных кровей”.

Эрвин схватился за голову, не понимая, как он мог быть таким слепым. Очевидно, Леви даже не чувствовал разницы между языками человечества в этом мире. Это совсем не укладывалось в голове. Стало быть, если персонажа Леви создал японец, он говорил и на японском? Чтобы проверить свою догадку, Эрвин взял телефон и наскоро ввел в приложении Google-переводчика фразу “Я люблю тебя” и выбрал язык “японский”. “Можешь прочитать это?” - спросил он, показав дисплей Леви. Тот сощурился и покачал головой: “Нет, закорючки какие-то”. Ему показалось, будто его желудок кто-то сжал ледяной рукой. Исаяма-сан не создавал этого Леви - Эрвин придумал его сам.

“Эй, что-то не так? - спросил тот с тревогой и тронул его за плечо. - Выглядишь так, будто блеванешь сейчас”. Эрвин посмотрел на него беспомощно. Леви был честен с ним этой ночью, он сам пришел и раскрыл ему душу, но он не мог отплатить тем же. У него язык бы не повернулся рассказать, о чём он только что догадался. Вместо этого он бережно взял его лицо в ладони и погладил пальцами по линии челюсти. Леви явно удивился, но позволил ему это. Он выглядел предельно реальным, когда Эрвин рассматривал его: первые возрастные морщинки, маленький белый шрам возле брови, радужка глаз цвета стали и более пухлая верхняя губа, чем нижняя. 

“Скажи мне, как ты попал в Разведкорпус?” - тихо спросил Эрвин, и боялся услышать не ответ, а его отсутствие. Леви нахмурился, явно силясь вспомнить, а потом положил ладони поверх его на своем лице и ответил: “Я не знаю. Не помню этого”. Он заметно помрачнел и выглядел встревоженным; конечно, он чувствовал, что что-то было не так. “Как ты можешь смотреть на меня так и задавать тупые вопросы, - проворчал он и потянулся к нему, встав на носки. - Поцелуй меня уже”. Эрвин так и сделал, обрадовавшись, что Леви не требовал объяснений, и это принесло облегчение им обоим. Тот явно вошел во вкус и быстро учился, к тому же, поэтому целоваться с ним хотелось все больше.

Леви не знал и не помнил ничего, что лежало за пределами его опыта, описанного в манге и аниме. Сюжет умалчивал о его юности, поэтому он не мог ответить на вопрос, как попал в Разведкорпус и стал капитаном. В своем нарисованном мире у него ни с кем не было открытых отношений, поэтому он ничего не смыслил в любви. Мысль об этом ощущалась будто хирургическая игла, воткнутая в его мозг. Теперь, рядом с Эрвином, тот наращивал огромное количество нового опыта, и он не представлял, как тот мог выдержать это и не свихнуться. Разве что, он был поехавшим задолго до их знакомства. Эрвин уже и сам имел большие сомнения в собственной вменяемости.

“Хочешь прогуляться? Ты, наверное, устал сидеть дома”, - предложил он. Леви вздохнул, потянувшись всем телом на диване: “Твоя правда. Но в прошлый раз мне не очень понравилось снаружи, а тут безопасно, и меня всё устраивает”. Эрвин склонил голову и мягко возразил: “Ты ведь не можешь совсем не выходить из дома”. Они оба взяли привычку делать вид, что в их отношениях вовсе не было ничего странного, как и в ситуации, создавшейся вокруг, а для последних ничего вредней не существовало. Рано или поздно это всё могло обвалиться, как… как…

_Стена._

Леви сел прямо, хмурясь, и выглядел невероятно серьезным. “Если вдруг что, я не смогу защитить тебя, - мрачно сказал он. - У меня ни лезвий нет, ни УПМ”. Сердце у Эрвина ёкнуло и заныло. Он присел перед ним на ковер и взял за обе руки. “Леви, у нас в стране нет титанов, - признался он. - Можно свободно выходить, когда хочешь”. Тот посмотрел на него с таким выражением, которого он никогда у него не видел. Эрвин был шокирован, когда сообразил, что это был страх. Он думал, что сильнейший воин человечества ничего не боялся. “Сейчас нет, но они придут, - Леви говорил, сцепив зубы и сжимая его руки. - И тогда никто ничего не сможет сделать”. Взгляд его изменился, и страха больше не было - только решимость. “Я буду с тобой до конца”, - твердо сказал он, и Эрвин крепко обнял его, прижав к груди. “Ты это из фильма взял, да?”* - спросил он, несмотря на ком в горле. Леви издал странный глухой звук, похожий на смешок. “Да”, - признался он. Эрвин собрался с духом и сказал ему: “Титанов не существует. Они не придут, я обещаю. Ты мне веришь?” Леви уткнулся ему в грудь и глухо отозвался: “Верю”. Эрвин знал, что тот не верил.

Они все же договорились отправиться на прогулку. Новая одежда сидела на Леви не то чтобы идеально, но все же недурно, и Эрвин был спокоен, что тот не мерз. Его забавляло, как громко стучали каблуки его сапог по асфальту, когда Леви пытался за ним поспевать - из-за разницы в их росте ему приходилось идти вдвое быстрей. Эрвин галантно отставил локоть, чтобы тот взял его под руку, но он отверг её. “Я тебе барышня, что ли”, - фыркнул Леви. Он вообще оказался довольно-таки консервативным. Вскоре они сидели рядом на диване в кофейне, и Эрвин попытался украдкой поцеловать его за ухом. Тот увернулся и прошипел, что сломает ему что-нибудь ненужное, но очень болезненное, вроде мизинца на ноге, если он вздумает целовать его на людях. “Ну прости, не сердись, - извинился Эрвин и накрыл его ладонь своей. - Просто у нас это обычное дело. Никто и внимания не обратит”. Спустя небольшую паузу Леви подал голос, глядя куда-то в сторону: “И ты прости. Я не хочу тебе грубить, это само получается”. Некоторые его реплики действительно звучали чересчур резко, но Эрвин совсем не мог на него обижаться.

Когда они допили первый заварник чая, Леви выразил неожиданную просьбу заказать что-нибудь ещё самому. “Мне все-таки надо привыкать быть самостоятельным”, - пожал плечами он. Эрвин дал ему наличных денег, поскольку считал, что учиться проводить безналичный расчет тому было несколько рано. Он наблюдал за тем, как Леви делал заказ и расплачивался, и все прошло гладко и без неловкостей. За исключением того момента, когда тот стащил шоколадку с прилавка и сунул в нагрудный карман куртки, едва бариста отвернулся. Эрвин со своего места замахал руками, беззвучно требуя, чтобы он положил шоколадку на место. Тот закатил глаза в ответ, но подчинился. Эрвин улыбнулся и подумал, что у них был шанс.  
Леви вернулся с двумя чашками какао с зефирками и попросил его рассказать о себе. “Ты много чего знаешь обо мне, а я почти ничего не знаю о тебе”, - резонно заметил он. Эрвин почесал в затылке и стал рассказывать о своей непримечательной жизни: о том, как учился в школе, где работал учителем его отец, затем поступил в политехнический институт вместо исторического факультета в университете, куда ему хотелось, и изучал компьютерные науки. Изучал - громко сказано, поскольку в учебе он звезд с неба не хватал, да и в спорте не достиг особых высот из-за своей травмы. После выпуска он работал где попало, пока не устроился системным администратором в одно государственное учреждение. Кроме того, что работать приходилось в основном с идиотами, такая занятость вполне его устраивала. Свободное время он посвящал, в общем-то, одному и тому же с подросткового возраста - поп-культуре, музыке 70-х и вредной пище. 

Леви слушал его, подперев голову рукой, и не обращал внимания на то, что зефирки уже тонули в его чашке. “Ты, наверное, почти ничего не понял из того, что я рассказал”, - сокрушенно заключил Эрвин. Тот кивнул: “Так и есть. Но мне просто нравится смотреть на тебя и слушать, как ты говоришь. Когда-нибудь я начну понимать”. 

Когда-нибудь… Эрвин решил, что недомолвок между ними должно было стать как можно меньше, хоть он и не мог рассказать Леви всей правды. “Это значит… ты решил остаться и после того, как рана заживет?” - осторожно спросил он. Тот цыкнул и ответил: “Что во фразе “Я буду с тобой до конца” тебе не понятно?” Эрвин был слегка огорошен такой прямотой и непосредственностью, и решил не допытываться. Леви привык к мысли, что конец может наступить уже завтра, или даже сегодня, и торопился жить. 

Это выражалось во всём. Эрвин про себя думал, что нужно будет сводить старомодного Леви как минимум на три свидания, прежде чем тот согласится на секс. Он был готов ждать, правда - это было бы даже меньше, чем ждать новую главу манги. Однако, тот ждать явно не хотел, и вышел к нему из душа, не потрудившись одеться, с каплями воды, соблазнительно блестевшими на теле, и уже немного возбужденный. “Эрвин”, - позвал он, слегка растянув “р”, и ужом скользнул рядом на диван. Эрвин облился пивом от неожиданности; тот сразу же стащил с него намокшую футболку и укрылся его большим телом, будто одеялом. “Ебать”, - только и смог сказать он. “Можно не спрашивать”, - ответил Леви и притянул его за шею, целуя. 

Он позволил ему всё, чего так давно хотелось: оглаживать жесткое тело, терпко пахнущее гелем для душа, целовать открытую шею и ключицы, брать в рот ставшие чувствительными соски, лаская, и сжимать мускулистые бедра, прослеживая пальцами застарелые шрамы от ремней. Сам Леви обшаривал его тело ладонями, будто стараясь изучить и запомнить каждую мышцу и изгиб, и особенно места, которых Эрвин заметно стыдился - бока и живот. 

Заниматься любовью с Леви было сложно, в чём-то даже сложнее, чем в его собственный первый раз. Хоть тот и отдавался ему с готовностью и реагировал на его прикосновения отзывчиво, как никто другой до него, он совсем не умел расслабляться. Эрвину пришлось довольно долго растягивать его пальцами, нежно и терпеливо массируя, и он не ожидал, что Леви это настолько понравится - взгляд у него затуманился, а шумное дыхание сквозь сжатые зубы сменилось едва слышными сладкими вздохами. Он возбужденно потирался об него пахом и закинул на него стройную ногу, откровенно предлагая себя - терпение у Эрвина закончилось.

Что и говорить, что он был чересчур большим для Леви. Тот не зря считался сильнейшим, потому что не боялся боли и вытерпел проникновение, хоть и страшно ругался при этом. Эрвин щадил его, всё же, и двигался в нем предельно осторожно, придерживая за раненый бок. Его так и подмывало спросить Леви, было ли ему хоть немного приятно, но то, как тот выгибался под ним и подавался бедрами навстречу, можно было считать за исчерпывающий ответ. В его горячем теле было так непозволительно хорошо; Леви сжимался на нем так приятно, что Эрвин глухо застонал ему в шею и крепко стиснул его ладонь в своей, переплетая пальцы. Тот требовательно провел свободной рукой вдоль его позвоночника и царапнул ногтями спину. Он опять позвал его по имени с этим рычащим “р”, и Эрвин выболтал ему всё, что было на уме: о том, какой Леви сексуальный в своем бесстыдстве, как он хотел его всё это время, мечтал увидеть и почувствовать наяву, как он сжимает его плечи до синяков, запрокидывает голову и беззвучно кончает первым.

Теперь Леви был совсем расслаблен; Эрвин смог ускорить движения, и ему не потребовалось много, чтобы последовать за ним - только смотреть, как тот откинулся на подушки, раскрасневшийся, довольно жмурясь и облизывая пересохшие губы. “Вот так”, - с похвалой сказал он, гладя Эрвина по груди, пока он пытался отдышаться и подольше остаться в восхитительной жаркой тесноте его тела, покачивая бедрами. “Ты так говоришь, будто это у меня первый раз”, - пробормотал Эрвин, улегшись ему на грудь и придавив своим весом. Между ними было липко, но он не был брезгливым. “Ты из меня дегенерата не делай, - ответил Леви. - Я знаю, как люди трахаются”.

Позже они принимали душ вместе, чтобы сэкономить горячую воду, ведь бойлер в квартире Эрвина был рассчитан на одного человека. “Тебе не хочется вернуться? - спросил он, глядя на мокрую макушку Леви. - Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты страдал тут, вдали от дома”. Он спросил это скорее из вежливости, ведь он понятия не имел, как тот смог бы вернуться в свой мир, даже если бы захотел. “Куда вернуться? - немного резко переспросил Леви, смыв с волос пену и отфыркавшись от воды. - К титанам, или может, на войну с Марли?” Эрвин вздохнул и ободряюще погладил его плечо. “Я имею в виду, у тебя же есть близкие люди там, - он уже жалел, что поднял эту тему, но не верил, что Леви мог просто так отказаться от всего ради него. - Командор Ханджи”. Список получился коротким, и тот никак его не дополнил.

“От меня ей уже нет толку, - ответил он спустя паузу. - Это всё уже гораздо выше меня. Какие-то координаты, основатели, эвтаназия Элдии… я просто солдат и уже не понимаю, какая моя роль во всем этом. Я даже с дерьмобородым* справиться не смог, так что… хороший повод выйти на пенсию. Мне уже довольно много лет”. Насколько Эрвин знал, ему было около тридцати. 

“Ты, наверное, тоже ничего не понял из того, что я сказал”, - повторил за ним Леви и повернулся спиной, чтобы на него попадало больше воды из душа. Эрвин, конечно, всё понял, но решил умолчать об этом. “Просто ты говорил, что у тебя есть какое-то незаконченное дело”, - напомнил он вместо этого. Леви устало прислонился лбом к стеклу душевой кабинки и признался: “Да. Но я уже не могу вспомнить, что это за дело”. Эрвину стало не по себе; похоже было на то, что тот постепенно совсем забывал прошлую жизнь. Он и сам настолько им увлекся, что не думал ни о чём другом все эти дни. 

Леви вдруг обернулся к нему и посмотрел с подозрением, сощурившись: “Хочешь избавиться от меня?” Эрвин испугался, что тот истолковал его расспросы неправильно, и крепко обнял его со спины. “Нет, конечно нет, - горячо заверил он. - Я счастлив, что ты со мной”.

В ту ночь Леви не выразил желания спать отдельно, и Эрвин решил, что тот был самой восхитительной маленькой ложкой в мире.

Проснулся он в постели один. Должно быть, Леви как обычно встал совсем рано и не хотел ему мешать. Эрвин вылез из кровати и поплелся на кухню, чтобы попить воды и заодно сказать ему “доброе утро”. В комнате и кухне того не было, и в ванной тоже. Он сразу почувствовал себя так, будто его грудная клетка стала слишком тесной для сердца, которое стало стучать об ребра глухо и неприятно. Прижав ладонями шум в ушах, Эрвин глубоко вдохнул несколько раз и стал убеждать себя мысленно, что Леви, скорей всего, пошел прогуляться и скоро вернется. Он ведь уже сбегал, но затем возвращался.

Спать дальше, естественно, не получилось. Борясь с нервозностью, Эрвин снова позвонил на свой старый номер и спустя один гудок услышал в соседней комнате рингтон - конечно, у Леви не было привычки носить с собой телефон. Все его вещи были на месте, кроме формы и обломка клинка, который все это время стоял у них в прихожей “на всякий случай”.

Эрвин был близок к панике. Сидя за столом на кухне в мыслях о том, что делать дальше, он съел пол пачки хлопьев сухими. Появившись внезапно из ниоткуда, Леви мог так же разом исчезнуть, и мысль об этом просто убивала его. Он решил попытаться отвлечься и взял телефон, чтобы пролистать соцсети, в которые даже не заходил в последние дни. В твиттере у него было с десяток новых уведомлений с сообщениями типа “@Эрвин, отпишись, что ты живой” и “Как тебе новая глава???!!”

Он нахмурился, припоминая. На днях как раз должна была выйти новая глава “Атаки титанов”, но он совсем позабыл о ней. До манги ли ему было! В тот момент он решил, что чтение стало бы хорошим способом занять себя чем-то и отвлечься, поэтому взял планшет и довольно быстро нашел в интернете сканы новой главы.

Эрвин шокированно рассматривал фреймы с половиной тела Зика, кишками наружу, и лошадьми, умирающими от шрапнельных ран. Судя по всему, взрыв, о котором говорил Леви, был очень сильным, и его плохое предчувствие только усилилось. Нет, теперь его предчувствие было просто ужасным. 

В главе было много кошмарных вещей, вроде жестоко убитых детей королевской семьи из воспоминаний Эрена, и титана, который засовывал останки Зика в свою утробу. Когда он пролистывал страницы дальше, рука у него дрожала. 

_“Эй! Ты живой? Леви?”_

Капитан в руках у командора Ханджи был весь в крови и осколках, такой маленький и такой… 

_“Он мёртв”._

Эрвину стало всё равно, что происходило в главе дальше, и планшет с глухим стуком выпал из рук на стол. Несколько секунд он даже не мог дышать, а когда перевел дыхание, посмотрел невидящим взглядом вокруг себя. На кухне тикали часы, намекая, что в этом мире ничего не изменилось - кроме того, что Эрвин чувствовал себя так, будто из него, живого, вырвали сердце.

Почему всё должно было закончиться вот так? Леви не заслужил этого. Он хотел остаться здесь, с ним, прожить спокойную и счастливую жизнь, а вместо того получил только ужасную смерть в какой-то канаве. Сильнейший воин человечества погиб от взрыва громового копья… это просто не могло быть правдой. 

Негаснущий планшет показывал, что могло. У Эрвина заболело сердце, вполне физически, и он прижал его рукой, сгорбившись. Его трясло от шока и отчаяния. Разве он был настолько никчемным и мерзким человеком, что не заслуживал просто быть рядом с тем, кого любил? Пора было бы уже понять, что ничего в мире не давалось просто так и не бралось из ниоткуда. Мироздание поглумилось над ним и преподало урок, что ему не следовало желать того, что не было ему положено. 

Стадии принятия он всегда проходил очень быстро. Взгляд упал на пустую чашку, из которой обычно пил чай Леви. Обычно он всегда мыл за собой посуду, а теперь почему-то не помыл и оставил чашку стоять на тумбе. На этом самом месте Эрвин так и не решился сказать ему, что любит его, решив, что для этого еще будет более подходящий момент. В груди запекло от гнева; он схватил чашку за ручку и швырнул ее об стену, разбивая вдребезги. Опустившись на пол среди осколков, он закрыл лицо ладонями и глухо завыл от горя без слёз. 

Эрвин не чувствовал времени и не знал, сколько просидел на полу в оцепенении, слушая часы. Сил встать не было, равно как и желания. Когда он услышал, что в замке входной двери стали чем-то ковырять, он очнулся и ощутил холодный липкий страх. Когда дверь с тихим скрипом приоткрылась, и кто-то почти бесшумно прошел в прихожую, он всё так же неподвижно сидел и ждал… чего угодно.

Леви, в полном обмундировании и с подставкой для двух бумажных стаканов, осмотрел погром на кухне и изменился в лице. “Ты совсем охуел? - рявкнул он, разведя руками. - Мне нравилась эта чашка!” 

“Леви, - с глуповатой улыбкой отозвался с пола Эрвин. - Ты живой”. Из глаз безудержно скатились слёзы, и ему ни капли не было за это стыдно. Тот поставил стаканы с бумажным пакетом из булочной на стол так, что чуть не разлил их содержимое. Затем взял его за грудки, поднимая на ноги с такой легкостью, будто он не весил больше девяноста килограммов. “Эй, я здесь, слышишь? - заверил его Леви, и голос у него заметно дрожал. Эрвин молча кивнул и опустил голову. Тот утер ему щеки и проворчал: “Чёрт, ты как большой ребенок… Сначала говоришь, чтобы я не сидел всё время дома, а потом закатываешь истерику, когда я выхожу”. Увидев, что Эрвин был не в состоянии что-либо сказать в ответ, он вздохнул и крепко обнял его со словами: “Ладно, иди сюда. Прости меня, у нас просто чай закончился”.

Эрвин обнимал его и гладил по спине поверх плаща долго, значительно дольше, чем нужно было, чтобы выразить простую радость от встречи. Леви не противился этому и молча подождал, пока он успокоится, не размыкая объятий. “Я люблю тебя”, - Эрвин сказал единственное, что казалось уместным в тот момент. “Я знаю, - ответил тот и мягко похлопал его по спине, после чего добавил: - Это не из фильма”.*

Когда он смог отпустить Леви, он украдкой перевернул планшет дисплеем вниз. “Есть кое-что, что я должен тебе рассказать, - с мрачной решимостью сказал Эрвин и сел за стол. - Можешь присесть?” Леви присел на край стола и отхлебнул из стакана с чаем. “Валяй”, - согласился он и с серьезным видом приготовился слушать.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Half-Life 2: Episode Three - игра в жанре шутер, разработка которой была приостановлена в 2007 году на неопределенный срок.  
> 2 - Скоро Новый год, и первый адрес, который пришел мне в голову, это Третья улица Строителей, дом 25, квартира 12. Заставлять Эрвина жить в Ленинграде было бы довольно жестоко, поэтому я подобрала ему похожий адрес - Baustraße 25, Frankfurt am Main. Это реальная локация, и дом, кстати, очаровательный: https://goo.gl/maps/iMZjjNzd8iH1Kc7r7  
> 3 - Star Wars: Age of Resistance - серия комиксов Marvel.  
> 4 - Я не выношу официальную русскую адаптацию названия ‘Captain America: The Winter Soldier’, поэтому сделала ее более приближенной к оригиналу.  
> 5 - Стивен “Капитан Америка” Роджерс  
> 6 - Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, “Зимний Солдат”  
> 7 - Наташа “Чёрная Вдова” Романова  
> 8 - Песня из OVA “Выбор без сожалений” - ‘So ist es immer’ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IukJy8zSHy4  
> 9 - “Я с тобой до конца” (‘I’m with you till the end of the line’) - фраза, которую говорит Стив Роджерс Баки Барнсу в конце фильма.  
> 10 - достояние русского перевода манги “Атака титанов”: Леви называет Зика “дерьмобородый”.  
> 11 - В фильме “Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар” Лея говорит Хану Соло: “Я люблю тебя”, а тот отвечает “Я знаю”.  
> _____________________________________________________________________________  
> Источник идеи всего фика - этот фанарт:  
> https://twitter.com/cherrymoya_/status/1033760201319608320
> 
> Фигурка Леви из коллекции Эрвина:  
> https://twitter.com/SENTINELcoltd/status/1206875073912569856
> 
> Фантазия Эрвина:  
> https://twitter.com/thefelixfellow/status/1198393874412126208
> 
> Картинка на десктопе компьютера Эрвина:  
> https://h9.mints.rocks/auto/06/63/04/Katazuke-no-Dekinai-Otona-tachi-pg000---Cover.png_res.jpg?t=1581893404&u=0&h=_jtbmjT1euHePOei6l7ZeQ
> 
> Бритье Леви:  
> https://twitter.com/maino_merry/status/1203729428229918720
> 
> Полюбившийся мне диван:  
> https://twitter.com/maino_merry/status/1208391072662974464
> 
> Эрвин, в какое-то утро н дней спустя:  
> https://twitter.com/nanox5155/status/1199241046548344832
> 
> Дисклеймер: фанарты не принадлежат мне и используются только в качестве визуального сопровождения.


End file.
